Magic Words
by cadewuver
Summary: Catorade fluffiness.


**Some Catorade fluffy stuff. Because sometimes a little fluff is a good thing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, CadeWuver, in no way have rights to the show Victorious. Dan Shneider is a comedic genius. Nuff said.**

* * *

**Jade's POV **

Screw gym. Just screw it and whoever invented it.

"Come on, Cat! Just a little more!" My girlfriend, of all people, Tori shouted.

"But, Tori! I'm already up so high!" My other girlfriend, Cat replied back. Yeah, I have two girlfriends. If that's wrong to you, then I don't want to be right, because I love those two.

Cat was already pretty much at the top, but I think Tori just wanted to stare at her ass for a little longer. Not that I blame her. Cat is a perfect mix of adorable and sexy. And Tori is just down right beautiful. "Cat," I shouted,"you've gone far enough! Come back down now, baby-girl!"

Cat began to climb back down and Tori grabbed me by my shoulder and pulled my close. I shivered when her hot breath hit my ear and neck,"Why would you do that, Jadey? I was enjoying it. And I know you were too. I'm up next." She said this in a scolding, yet oddly seductive voice that made me shiver. "She-She might have fallen down..."

"Hey!" Cat shouted from behind us. "Are you seducing Jadey without me?"

I sighed. They're hopeless. But that's why I love them.

**Cat's POV**

I love gym! Except when we get all sweaty. But the locker room is the best with Tori and Jade around. We're very open about our relationship, and if anybody dare's to say anything about it, Jade defends us, and Tori too, but she doesn't help much.

The gym teacher blew the whistle and told everybody to get dressed and hang out until it was time for our next class. They call it open gym, which is funny, because the roof is still on the gym, so it's not open.

It was torture and heaven changing in the locker room today. I spent half of my time staring at Jade and Tori, who were on the other side of the locker room because I had come in late and didn't know where they had set up. And there were too many girls running around screaming to get to them. I sighed audibly as I finished getting dressed. I looked back up as I fixed my hair and Tori and Jade were no where to be found. I walked outside and instantly fell to the ground. "Gotcha!"

"Ow! Jade! Tori!" I sat up, rubbing my arm. "That hurt..."

"Oh, Kitten, I'm so sorry," Jade said with a voice she only used for me and Tori,"It was Tweety Bird's idea."

"No it wasn't!" Tori said indignantly,"And don't call me Tweety when you're blaming me for something."

Tweety Bird was our nickname for Tori, because she was sweet and sang as pretty as a bird. Plus, Tori told me that Tori means 'bird' in Japanese. Jade and Tori called me Kitten, Kitty-Cat, Kit-Cat, and other various plays on words. Me and Tori call Jade,'Jadey'. We weren't feeling creative.

"It kinda was!" Jade said in a sing-song tone.

I pouted. They weren't paying any attention to me at all. "My arm still hurts..."

"Aww, poor Kitten." Tori said, pulling me into a hug. She kissed me on the head and Jade wrapped her arms around me and Tori. I always feel safe in their arms.

**Tori's POV**

Jade West, warm and fluffy. That sentence doesn't compute for most people. But around Cat, that's all she is. Notice I said Cat, not me. Not all the time anyway; we get into frequent arguments, it upsets Cat, we kiss and make up. I finally decided to break the cuddling. Jade and Cat fell all over each other when I stood up. I couldn't help but laugh. I sat back down next to them and they were both pouting now. "That wasn't very nice, Tweety Bird." Cat said, in a very not Cat-like serious tone.

"Aww. Is Kitten being serious? Looks like somebody needs to be tickled." I said, knowing that Cat was like the most ticklish person on Earth.

She shook her head, hair flying everywhere. Jade smirked,"Oh, but I think you do!" Jade and I instantly started tickling Cat and rolling around on the floor laughing. "No! Stop! Haaahahaa! Stop it!"

"Magic words?" Jade and I said in unison.

"No! I don't like the magic words!" Cat said through her laughter.

This continued on for a little longer until Cat finally gave in. "Okay! Okay! Just stop!"

We stopped. "Well?" I said.

"My girlfriends are fucking sexy." She muttered. Me and Jade grinned. It wasn't that she didn't think it was true. Cat never cusses. It just adds to her child like attitude. Or Catitude. Ha! Get it?

...Okay,that was bad. My girlfriends should be ashamed of me.

* * *

**I'm not completely satisfied, to tell the truth. I feel like it was rushed. Tell me what you think!**

**P.S. REVIEWWWWWWWW**

**P.P.S. Sorry it was so short. Why was Jade's POV so short? I guess I just have trouble writing from her perspective, since I have more Catitude. That's so bad...  
**


End file.
